Love Battle!
by XeroFox
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A dense hero, 3 lovesick girls, and a month in a giant masion. What happens when you put them all together? A War! Parings: Advanceshipping, Pokeshiping, Pearlshipping. Rated T for crazy scenes and launguage.
1. Departure

My first story on I've always wanted to do this kind of Pokemon triangle!

* * *

We see Ash at home, he just won in the Sinnoh League and is currently doing an important mission...

Being bored.

"What happen to all those requests from those other Leagues?" he sighed (they were all destroyed by me!)

Suddenly he saw the mail come in through the door's mailbox.

"Might as well anyway" he said as he looked through the mail.

"Mom's, mom's, mom's, hmmm..." he said as he saw two mailed to him

One reads:

'Hello Ash Ketchum,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been chosen to play at Mansion Impossible! It's a show where you compete

against 3 other people to live in a mansion for 1 whole month. If your the last one standing, you will win 100,000 Poke

dollars!

Meet here if you want to join:

Hollywood, CA

108 Jason Street

Just look for the Biggest Mansion!

See you there!

Michael Takashi'

"Why would I want to win money if I was going to win a League anyway?" Ash said as he reads the other one:

'Dear Ash,

We have permission from the Orre League to allow a boat ticket for two to the Orre Region! But in order to participate

in this extravagant event, you need a fee of 100,000 Poke dollars

Hope to see you there,

President of Orre League'

"Mom! I'm going to Hollywood!"

"Wait! I have a new outfit for you!"

When Ash was done changing. He was a sight to see!

His attire consisted of: A White Tee-Shirt with a blue strip across it, A Black Vest with a Hood that showed of his muscular

tone, and Green Cargo Jeans, no hat this time!

"Thanks mom!" He said excited for the new trip

"No problem sweetie, have you picked out your Pokemon yet?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with Pikachu, right buddy?"

"Pika-Pika!" the little yellow rodent said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright then, your set to go, just don't forget to call me and change your underwear!" she yelled as Ash walked out the door.

"I won't!" He said, thinking he could survive with 3 other boys in a mansion.

Oh how he was wrong.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Needs Improvement? Or just go to hell?

R&R!


	2. Arrival

Hey guys! New Chapter! Thanks to all people who reviewed, criticism is very much appreciated!

---

The huge mansion came into view, with it he saw 4 other figures near the steel gate.

"Ah Ash, glad you can make it!" said a man with a casual red sweater and blue jeans, but Ash barely heard him as he gaped

his mouth open at the other contestants. Go ahead and guess!

"Hi Ash!" the 3 girls Misty, May, and Dawn yelled when they saw him climb out of the cab.

"Wha-what are you girls doing he-here?" he stammered when he saw them and their new outfits:

Misty wore a blue tank top with red jeans, May wore a black and red tank top with a red short pants and left out the bandana, and

Dawn wore a orange-red tight tee-shirt with a blue skirt and no hat as well! All the while the clothes defined their curves and exposed

some skin.

"Please tell your not here for what I think you here for." Ash said fully knowing the answer, while turning red about the thought of

staying in a mansion with 3 super-hot girls.

"Pretty much yeah!" May said as all 3 was carefully looking at Ash up and down. "Pika-pika" Pikachu said disbelivingly

"Perfect! You all know each other, so let's begin shall we?" said the producer Michael as he opened the gate and went in.

Ash was about to back out when Misty grabbed his arm and said "Come on Ash, don't be a chicken!" The other 2 girls were furious

and took positions on Ash. Misty on left arm, May on right, and Dawn pushing from behind, they were all taking advantage while Ash

was still eyeing their outfits, blushing of course.

Once inside, Michael asked "So I guess your here to win 100,000 Poke dollars for that expensive Orre trip?"

The all replied "Yes"

"Okay, now we need to lay down some rules: 1 You are not allowed to leave the mansion's perimeter, not including the forest in the back, or else you are disqualified.

2 No Pokemon are allowed, in case you may want to battle with a person you hate.

3 You are not allowed to tamper with the cameras or cameramen stationed around the mansion.

4 You can do anything to make your oppenents leave the mansion except for killing or anything like that.

5 If you suddenly become ill or you are in a near-death state, you will be imediately taken from the mansion.

6 You may use local phones for pizza, maitenance and other stuff but do not call homes or stuff like that.

Do you understand all the rules I have said?" he asked to which all 4 nodded. "Good. Then we'll start now, I'll take the Pokemon to

the Poke-Center so they can watch too!" he soon left, taking the Pokemon and leaving behind 3 girls fuming at each other and 1 boy

banging himself on the wall for not leaving while he had the chance.

"Why them, anybody but these 3 to live in mansion for a month!"

he moped, as he suddenly sweatdropped as he witnessed a catfight going on in the kitchen, apparantly, they all wanted to cook

something good for Ash. Poor guy...NOT!

----

Wow, this story is getting to be much better than I thought is was going to be! But it's still short...

R&R!


	3. Dark Replaces Light

Well, since many people are complaining about the hats and stuff, I will tell you now, you will find out what happens DURING the

story! This Chapter will also explain more.

---

We now see Ash being tended by the girls from a nosebleed, broken arms, ribs, and legs, and one swollen eye.

FLASHBACK

Ash is carrying a map of the mansion, trying to find a room to set his stuff in.

"Let's see" he said as he opened a bedroom door, He saw Misty unpacking in it.

"Oh sorry" he apologized as he hastily back out into an unsuspecting May!

When he turned around, May turned at the same time, resulting in a kiss!

"Ummm..." he said as he back up again to the wall. Both Misty and Dawn saw it and the result?

World War III

The 2 girls grabbed the nearest and heaviest items, which were a closet and bathroom sink, and threw them harshly with the intention

to kill May, but in their fit of rage they accidentally threw it to Ash!...Ouch. May reacted with attacking them, and it repeated, except

everything was hitting Ash

END FLASHBACK

"So" he began "Why did all of you come here?" Misty replied first "Well I saw mail come through my door in the Cerulean Gym and

my sisters told me about it" "Same thing at the Petalburg Gym except Max told me about it" May said "My mom got the mail and told

me too" Dawn said "I just got my own mail" Ash said while thinking that maybe the sisters, Max, and Dawn's mom and his mom could

have been involved in this...but who set them up? Just then a Pokemon Breeder we all know and love who is crazy about girls

sneezed. "Damn, I hope they didn't find out that quick...but they are so dense anyway..." he said

1 HOUR LATER

We see Ash now taking cover from the girls, which are currently trying to decide who can make Ash more...ummm...girly by

dressing him up. He's in a bathroom near the outdoor swimming pool thinking of a way to get them off his back.

He suddenly thought of an idea.

He dashed towards a room he saw before while getting the attention of the girls. He threw 3 paint ball guns towards them and got one

for himself. He fired one shot that hit the wall and ruined all 3 girl's hair... The girls proceeded to attack each other with the paint ball

guns. They ended the day splashing each other in the pool. Well wars have truces too you know!

1 HOUR PAST MIDNIGHT

Now we Ash walking down a hallway...sleepily of course.

"Hehehe" he suddenly heard, he turned his head and saw nothing.

He continued on more hastily as he heard another "Hehehe" from nowhere..."Ummm...I come in peace! I just wanted some water!"

he said as he took off again, dashing for the kitchen. He made it by doing a tackle through its door and slamming it, but the voice

came closer, so close he could swear it was right next to his ear. And then silence. Nothing. He got his drink quick and took a peek

outside...still nothing, was it playing with him? He continued down the hall to his room, there was candles along the way but with no

flame, there were paintings of all kinds of people that had old-style dresses and suits. He went up to one of them which was showing

a guy that was making a forced-smile, he had a brown coat that look pretty used and roughed up black pants. Suddenly he had to rub

his eyes because he was so tired. He was about to go when he looked at the painting again, the guy now had blue eyes, a menacing

smile, and a rich-looking suit. "What in blue hell is wrong with this dammed place?!?" He yelled as he dashed the last 20 yards to his

room. You could tell he had a hard time sleeping that night...

---

Ok, about the hat items...I will explain some of them later, it will also make for a romance scene!

R&R!


	4. Mystery Man

Sorry for not updating sooner! Busy out trying to reserve that ever popular Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

* * *

DAY: 3/30

Ash is starting to get uncomfortable...even worst than the time he first saw them in their new outfits, he was on a brown sofa watching

some TV, yet he was trying to ignore the fact that all three of the girls were staring daggers at each other with him in the middle. He

tried to lose them by going to the pool but they followed him, they were still throwing death glares at each other that Ash could have

sworn they were trying to melt each others brains out, to no avail. This time, he tried going down that creepy hallway where he heard

the voice and saw the changing painting. Misty, May, and Dawn followed him still, but they were all so caught up in their situation,

that they failed to notice the..._thing_ that was in armor...almost like the Master Chief in Halo, except his armor was colored black, they

finally noticed..._it_ when they heard the heavy footsteps.

"What the fucking hell is that?" Misty yelled out in surprise. It pulled out the Spartan Laser from Halo 3 and charged it up. Luckily,

Ash had the sense to pull all three girls down, out the the gun's...ummm laser's sights and the explosion only destroyed a window...not

much of what you expect from a face-melting machine eh?

Ash was about to call a thunderbolt attack but forgot that Pikachu was in the Poke Center watching the whole thing...'At least maybe

we'll have witnesses' he mused The Black Master Chief then pulled his Pokeball from his waistbelt and it reveled a Haunter! "Was

that the thing from last night?" He asked out loud to which the Haunter nodded. Of course, due Ash's only companions at the time

being girls, who were afraid of ghosts and now men in black armor, they held very tightly to Ash, making it harder for him to think for

an escape. "How the hell do we get out of this deep shit?" Ash cursed under his breath. And as soon as he said that, the ground

underneath them gave way, thanks to the explosion from the laser, making all four drop through 3 floors, down to the 3rd

Subbasement. Since all the girls were clung on to him, he ended falling on the bottom of the pile, and since some parts of the dresses

were exposed and the non-inviting pain, he fainted.

2 HOURS LATER

"Damn, what happen last night?" he asked no one in particular. His vision cleared, and he remembered about the laser explosion, the

falling and everything. He was in a room filled with all kinds of junk, most likely from the 60's or something. He then saw through the

darkness the three girls waking up from a nap of some sort. They immediately went to Ash's side and asked "Are you alright?" to

which he replies "Yeah, how about you girls?" to which all three nodded. "When that _thing_ pulled out Haunter, you said 'was that the

thing from last night', what did you mean?" May asked. Ash then proceeded to tell them about the story of him trying to get a drink of

water, and the voices and paintings. "It makes me wonder who owns this place" Ash wondered. "Maybe that guy in armor was the

place's ghost after he died, maybe he lived here..." Dawn thought out loud "What now?" "First we gotta get out of this basement,

avoiding that guy is a plus" Ash told the girls of his plan, there were no objections. They went up to the 2nd Subbasement, which were

full of spiders and cobwebs, the girls clung on to Ash like a lifeline again, he had to drag the girls slowly, so as to avoid any spiders

from provoking one of the girls from screaming and getting the guy in black armor's attention.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Damn, you girls are heavy to carry up those stairs" he complained while leaning on the brown sofa on which he was watching TV

from this morning. "Are these guys not rich enough to afford a elevator?" Misty, May, and Dawn then proceeded to glomp Ash,

continuing the fight from before "Thanks Ash!" "Umm..no problem?" he said as he felt a blush creeping on to his face.The girls took

this as encouragement to further their intentions of making Ash theirs, also temporarily forgetting about the guy in black armor and his

Haunter. "Come on Ash, why don't we check out the forest out back" Misty said, pulling on Ash's right arm, "Why don't we check

out the the fountain in the front yard?" Dawn said, pulling his left arm in the opposite direction, "Are you hungry?" May asked, getting

from behind and pulling from Ash's neck in the kitchen's direction "I can make some cake from the recipes the people of the show

left here" "Well, I didn't get any breakfast or lunch yet..." Ash said, igniting a new battle "Well, then, I can SO bake a better cake!"

Misty said "Yeah right, I had more experience with cake and Ash even tried some of it in Sinnoh!" Dawn said (Don't know if it will

ever happen in the series but...) "Me, my big mouth, and my big stomach" He said, getting ready for the worst.

* * *

Well, I decided to add the fluffiness in the last paragraph for good measure. Glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!

R&R!


End file.
